xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Groot
A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy History Star-Lord leads his fellow team members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot into raiding an alien prison to spring Yondu. They learn from him that Korath the Pursuer has a Spartax artifact that he plans to give to Thanos. After getting the artifact from Korath the Pursuer, the Guardians of the Galaxy head to Knowhere (a colony in the severed head of a Celestial). While Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot's stick form meet Cosmo the Spacedog (who is the head of security on Knowhere), Star-Lord learns from an alien broker that he is part Spartax. When Korath the Pursuer's group and Yondu's Ravagers attack the Guardians of the Galaxy to claim the Spartax artifact, Knowhere starts to come to life and ensnare everyone. After the Cosmic Seed caused Knowhere to be briefly awakened and Groot to be overpowered by its energies, Korath the Pursuer snatches Star-Lord and Gamora in order to force Star-Lord to open the box for him by using a parasite that makes Gamora relive her sins. Following the rescue of Star-Lord and Gamora, Thanos leads his fleet into attacking Knowhere in order to claim the Star Seed's box. As Star-Lord uses the Continuum Cortex in Knowhere to fight Thanos' fleet, Groot helps Drax the Destroyer fight Thanos. Eventually, Cosmo uses Knowhere's technology to transport the Guardians of the Galaxy and Knowhere to a distant galaxy. After leaving Knowhere, Star-Lord discovers that the Cosmic Seed's box is a map to the Cosmic Seed. After the Guardians of the Galaxy narrowly escape a planet that Fin Fang Foom was on, Rocket Raccoon accepts an offer to work for the Collector, while the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy look for special Pandorian Crystals needed to power the map to the Star Seed. What the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy do not know is that the Collector has plans to add Rocket Raccoon to his collection of alien creatures due to him being the last of his kind. The Guardians crash land on a space station called Conjunction, which is run by Grandmaster. The Grandmaster seeks to have Drax and Gamora fight each other in the Conjunction Arena. The Guardians of the Galaxy look for Pandorian Crystals from Star-Lord's old contact named Lunatik. They must also keep themselves from being busted by Nova Corps member named Titus. On a planet where the next Pandorian Crystal is, the Guardians of the Galaxy find a race of aliens that are under attack by the rock like Rexians. They fight them off. Afterwards, the Guardians go on a journey to save Groot. Groot becomes infected with the same parasitic fungus that possessed the Rexians. They also try not to get into conflict with a persistent Titus. Titus apprehends the Guardians of the Galaxy when they try to infiltrate the Nova Corps Headquarters on Xandar. As part of a deal with Titus, the Guardians infiltrate a notorious gang of weapons dealers called the Black Order who have been sighted on the desert planet of Eilsel 4. The Black Order plan to obtain the Universal Weapon that was previously used by Ronan the Accuser. Screenshots 12tradition.PNG 12-1460571473.PNG 10-1460571473.PNG 2gamora.PNG Image 180505 162655.png Image 180503 181057.png Image 180503 000911.png Back in the New York Groove05383.png Flora c.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Wood Style Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sole Survivor Category:Plantbender Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Most Wanted List Category:Criminals Category:Elasticity Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Veterans Category:Amnesia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Trackers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Body Alteration Category:Limb Expansion Category:Space Adaption Category:Father Category:Deceased Category:Nova Corps Category:Thief Category:Hackers Category:Vigilante Category:Age Manipulation Category:Eternal Youth Category:Legendary Character Category:Chosen Ones Category:Escape Artist Category:Black Eyes Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Carjacking Category:Super Hero Category:Code of Honor Category:Photographic Memory Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Lab Rat Category:Street Fighters Category:Pacifist Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Psychic Link Category:Animal Empathy Category:Resistance Category:Noah's Ark Category:Male Category:Swordsmith Category:Recruiter Category:Musicians Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Warrior Category:Prisoners of War